UhOh, here comes trouble
by foreverx9
Summary: Amethyst Brune is challenged when a certain someone named Massie Block comes to OCD.  my first fanfic; be nice!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday 1:00 PM**

**Block Estate**

**August 26 **

"Is this our new house? Serious-leh? Why so small?" a shrill voice cried.

The shrill voice belonged to Massie Block. She was one of those girls you took one look at and couldn't take your eyes off. She had long, wavy chestnut brown hair and piercing amber eyes. At the moment, she was wearing a black silk blouse from MMM, Alice&Olivia white skinny jeans, Christian Loubouiton black suede pumps, completed with a yellow Kate Moss bag and her signature Tiffany's bracelet. http:/www.polyvore.com/hello_westchester/set?id=23185740

Currently she were both standing at the gates of their new house in New York, Westchester. It was the biggest estate in Westchester, which was saying quite a lot, because everyone in Westchester was dirty rich.

"Massie! Your things have been unpacked and your rooms have been decorated exactly the way you picked them in Miami! Come take a look!" Kendra, Massie's mother, shouted from the front door.

Massie ran up all three floors, where her room was located. She smiled in satisfaction; it was exactly how she had wanted it. Everything was sleek white. Her 30-inch iMac was located in the middle of her white desk, begging Massie to turn it on. Well, why not? She had nothing better to do. Massie gave a relaxed sigh as the familiar sound of her iMac turning on hit her ears. But the relaxing moment went away as soon as it came. She needed a beta to follow her on the first day but she knew no one. An epiphany came to her; what about her neighbors? The Block Esate was big enough that there were no neighbors around, but Massie thought she saw some other big houses as she was coming here. Hopefully, there would be an ah-mazing beta waiting for an alpha.

**Saturday 2:00 PM**

**Rivera Estate**

**August 26**

Alicia ran to the doorbell as soon as it rang; it was probably some delivery guy. Nobody from her school had ever rung her doorbell before. It wasn't that anybody especially hated her, it's just that nobody cared about her.

"WHO IS IT?" she shouted.

"I'm Massie, and I'm new around here." a sweet but loud voice replied.

Alicia hesitantly opened the door and was surprised to see a beautiful girl her age with the most striking features,flawless skin, and a fabulous outfit. She gave Alicia a flashy smile and introduced herself again. Alicia felt under-dressed in a simple teeshirt given out by the school and cotton shorts.

"H-Hi, I'm Alicia..." Alicia stuttered, awestruck by her beauty. But it wasn't just that; something about this "Massie girl" repelled confidence and something more that Alicia couldn't quite place.

"So, can I come in?" Massie asked.

"S-sure." Alicia replied, as Massie strutted into her house.

"What school do you attend?" Massie asked casually.

"Octavian Country Day."

"No way... That's where I'm going to attend!" Massie flashed another one of her striking smiles. Alicia couldn't help but smile back too. Maybe Massie could be her best friend! They would walk through the halls together, while everybody stared in envy. She stole another glance at Massie and those thoughts quickly disappeared. Why would anyone like Massie have anything to do with Alicia?

"So... Tell me about your social life."

Alicia panicked, wondering if she should tell her the truth. She would find out anyway, so Alicia replied honestly;

"Um... Honestly, I don't have one." Alicia dared herself to peek a glance at Massie and half expected her to walk out, without saying a word but instead Massie kind of looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked. "Why not? You're super pretty!"

"Haha, thanks for the lie, but no; I'm not." Alicia said. Actually, Alicia was beautiful...until about second grade. Her move to Westchester had made her uglier, at least, that's what she believed. She grew up with adults telling her how beautiful she was, and in fact still did. But Alicia didn't believe a single word of it. If she really was, then why didn't any kids her age think so, too? But surely, if Massie thought she was pretty, she was...? 'Nah...' Alicia thought. 'She's probably just being nice.'

"I have an ah-mazing idea..." Massie said, putting a piece of hair behind her hair, as if she was thinking hard. "How bout I give you a makeover. So for your eighth grade year, you will be completely transformed and will be a much newer, improved Alicia...What's your last name?"

"Rivera!" Alicia called out excitedly.

"...newer, improved Alicia Rivera!" Massie finished. "Oh, and I'm Massie Block."

They both giggled excitedly. Alicia could just tell they were going to be best friends and this year was going to be way, _way _different from her lonely previous years.

**Sunday 5:00 PM**

**Massie's Room**

**September 4**

Massie laughed out loud as she and Alicia danced across Massie's room to "Like a G6" by Far East Movement that blasted from Massie's white iHome speakers with her iPhone plugged in. She had done a wonderful job of giving Alicia a makeover, but it wasn't that hard. With Alicia's big, brown eyes, flawless tanned skin, high nose, long, shiny, black hair, and full C-cups, Massie could tell that Alicia was naturally beautiful. All it took was a shopping spree, a visit to Jakkob, Massie's new Westchester hair stylist, and few confident tips for Alicia to really shine. In only a week, Massie and Alicia had built the kind of friendship that took a year to build. Alicia was just what Massie wanted; a beautiful beta that knew how to follow her Alpha.

"Leesh, we are _so _ready for school tomorrow!" Massie squealed excitedly.

"I know right? And I totally _heart _our outfits." Alicia said, running out of breath thanks to the dancing they had been doing.

"We will _so _turn heads!" Massie said with a confident smirk. She was sure of it, and countless trips to the mall had proved it. "Issac will pick you up at eight tomorrow; SHARP! BE outside."

"Ah-v course! Bye!" Alicia waved to Massie as she left her house.

**Monday 8:10 AM**

**Outside OCD**

**September 5**

"Well, hello, Octavian Country Day." Massie said with a devilish grin. "Rate me," Massie said, turning to Alicia.

"9.6. And me?" asked Alicia eagerly.

"9.3." Massie said.

Massie was wearing a pink Stella McCartney blouse, with a black Refinery29 skirt. For shoes, she picked yellow multi-strap sandals that she bought at Barneys. Her brown hair framed her face perfectly with a red bow headband on the side of her head, and her Tiffany's heart necklace and silver charm bracelet glistened and shined. In one hand she was holding a Hillsy purple over-the-shoulder bag (which contained her black Marc by Marc Jacobs wallet, lipgloss, and mascara) and her purple iPhone in the other.http:/www.polyvore.com/first_day/set?id=16947501 Alicia thought Massie looked unbelievably perfect, and hoped she looked even somewhat like Massie. But Alicia did. She realized she even had some fashion sense when she realized the things she picked out at the mall were all MA(Massie Approved.) She was wearing a purple front tank with a Current/Elliot leather jacket over. A black jean skirt from Gunray Bartley was worn with soft pink Miu Miu strappy platform heels, and like Massie, Alicia was carrying her bag (a blue Marc Jacobs) and her phone (a Louis Vuitton cased Blackberry) in another. Her bright pink lipstick deeply contrasted against her skin and made her skin look like it was glowing. http:/www.polyvore.com/alicia_rivera/set?id=24330474

"Don't forget our walk!" Massie said, as Issac opened the door to the Block's Range Rover. Massie stepped confidently out of her car, with Alicia to her left. They walked in unison, as if they had practiced before, which of course, they had. Alicia was stunned when she realized that people were gaping at her, and in a good way, too. Massie kept her head held high and smirked as if she was so used to this, and following Massie, Alicia did the same.

"Who IS that new girl?"

"Ohmygosh, is that that Alicia girl? I think once she sat next to me in Math!"

Massie smiled to herself, knowing that she did her job. Now she needed a couple more girls and she would rule over OCD for sure.

**Monday 8:20 AM**

**Math Class**

**September 5**

"WHATTHEFRICKK!" Amethyst Brune squealed to her faithful beta, Olivia Cruz.

"DID THOSE TWO NEW GIRLS STEAL OUR ENTRANCE?" Amethyst asked.

"Um, actually, the Spanish girl isn't new, that's Alicia Rivera, who's been here since the second grade." Olivia replied.

"Wait...Alicia Rivera... That girl with the huge boobs? Ohmygosh, I remember her! She once picked up my pencil for me when I dropped it! No way, that _can nawt _be Alicia..." Amethyst mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I know! And the brunette, that's Massie Block. Just moved here from Miami, and is apparently super tight with Alicia now. She's the one who gave Alicia the makeover." Skye, another girl in Amethyst's clique replied.

"Do you...possibly think they're a threat to our social status?" Celine asked timidly. As she expected, Amethyst gave out a fiery answer back.

"Are you crazy? Do you think there's _anyone _that can beat us? We're all freaking hawt and we _know _it. Guys drool over us, girls envy us. It's been this way fuh-rever, it doesn't change 'cause of some stupid new girl."

"She's right," Olivia backed her up "We've been ruling the social scene since before we could walk!"

All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"But they _did _steal our entrance..." Celine said, desparate to convince the girls.

Amethyst shot Celine a glare so scary it shut her up right away.


	2. Descriptions  An Apology

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating, but I went on a ski trip with people and then I had total writer's block and couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. In fact, I **_**still **_**don't know what to write. Thanks to the three people that reviewed, it means a lot to me. To little j.: Olivia Cruz is not based on Olivia Ryan, although Skye is based **_**a little **_**on Skye Hamilton.(: Also, Johnnycake Lover asked me to describe the characters. I don't really want to do that because I don't want to ruin your vision of the characters, but I'll give you a basic outline:**

Amethyst Brune: Long, straight hair. Brunette. Hazel eyes.

Olivia Cruz: Looks a lot like Alicia Rivera. Long, black hair and brown eyes. Light brown skin.

Celine Kwon: Korean, super pretty. Shoulder-length black hair, black eyes. (Think Taylor from Agents of Secret Stuff. .com/watch?v=qbmDh1nIa3o&feature=channel)

Skye Hamilton: Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes. Dancer.

Alyssa Schulze: Red hair and green eyes. Super smart.


End file.
